This invention relates generally to methods for forming flat bands of parallel, contiguous strands, and, more particularly, to methods for forming such bands using just a single strand.
Flat bands of parallel, contiguous strands are useful for a number of purposes. For example, the strands can be in the form of wire and the band can be used to produce miniature potentiometer spring contacts. The contiguous wires (e.g., 30 in number) of such contacts are joined together at one end, and the free ends form a set of fingers for making electrical contact with a resistance surface. Examples of such miniature spring contacts and methods for making them are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,579,822, 3,733,573, 3,735,079 and 3,755,892, all in the name of Frank L. Dieterich.
In the past, such long multi-strand bands have typically been formed by joining together wires dispensed from a number of separate spools. This technique has not proven to be entirely satisfactory, primarily because the wires are usually very fine (e.g., 0.002 to 0.005 inches in diameter) and wire damage and breakage can frequently occur. The breakage of just a single wire of the 30 being brought together will usually require a costly interruption in the manufacturing process.
It should therefore be appreciated from the foregoing that there is a definite need for an improved method for producing a lengthy band of parallel, contiguous strands or wires, which is not susceptible to frequent manufacturing interruptions. The present invention fulfills this need.